


Love Me So Deep

by KatStratford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Friends With Benefits, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Laughter During Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett comes up for a booty call, jokes about Chris's beard, and gets her bluff called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I would say this is [SevenFoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes) fault, but she didn't ask for anything nearly this filthy. Unbeta'd. Apologies for any typos.
> 
> You know whose fault this is? Beyonce's. Yup. Please direct all complaints to her.

"There’s a party going on downstairs and you aren’t there. I wanted to make sure you weren’t abducted by aliens." Scarlett was still in her fancy dress, but she’d changed into flip flops and put her hair in a ponytail, so she felt at least 60% human instead of Celebrity Real Doll.

Chris rolled his eyes and opened his hotel room door wide enough to let her in. “I’m on East Coast time. I was tired.” He was down to a t-shirt and his rumpled plaid suit pants. Scarlett thought he was still overdressed.

"Shit, did I wake you up?"

"Nah. Wouldn’t be mad if you had, though." He smirked, looking at her through his eyelashes. "You here for what I think you’re here for?"

Scarlett threw her hands up and kicked her shoes off. “Well, I was gonna try to be a little more subtle about it, but if that’s how we’re playing it, then yeah: I’m here for some lovin’. What can I say. The beard is really doing it for me.”

Chris grinned delightedly and said, “You like it?”

"I do. You know where I’d like it even more?"

"Oh my god, are you going to say between your thighs?"

"You really know how to ruin an entendre, Evans, you know that?" Scarlett griped, unzipping her dress. "Clothes off, jackass."

"I don’t know. I’m not feeling really emotionally supported right now? Maybe we could cuddle for a little bit first?"

Scarlett stopped fighting with her Spanx long enough to throw a flip flop at him.

"Christ, your foreplay is _awful_ ,” he laughed.

They were both down to their underwear, and rather than replying, Scarlett just jumped onto the bed and said, “I have more to say about the beard.”

Chris quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Got grooming tips?”

"Mmm, not so much. So how do you feel about getting called ‘Daddy’ in bed?"

Scarlett tried and failed to contain her smugness as Chris’s expression went dazed. “Holy fuck,” he said, drawing out the words and basically falling on top of her. “Let’s get married.”

"I tried that," Scarlett responded as he pressed wet kisses down her neck. "It was bullshit. Oh fuck, yes," Her train of thought derailed as Chris pulled down the lace on her bra and sucked her nipple between his pretty lips.

"What do you want, baby girl?" he murmured, fingers stroking slow and deliberate over her cloth-covered cunt.

"Want you to fuck me," she said roughly, reaching down to yank off her underwear.

Chris moved back, resting his weight on his hands and not touching her. “You want me to fuck you…what?” he said with a filthy grin.

"Oh, shit.” She laughed and hit his arm, but he just cocked his head. “Oh. Shit. You’re actually going to make me say it?"

"Fuck, yeah. Do it."

“Okay.” Scarlett pulled her ponytail out and pushed her hands through her hair. “Okay. Hang on.” She arched her back and shoved her bra under her tits. “Wanna climb you,” she muttered, pushing him until he sat against the headboard.

She spread her legs and wriggled up onto his lap, rubbing her breasts against his chest hair, sliding her cunt along his cock until he was as wet as her. Then she ran her hands all over his short hair and beard before finally gasping out, “Fuck me, Daddy,” and fuck if she didn’t mean every word of it.

“Oh,” he sighed, grabbing her ass so hard she squeaked. “That’s. Fuck, why is that even hot?”

Scarlett, past the point of answering stupid questions, growled instead and said, “Come on, Daddy. Fill me up.”

“Ngh,” he replied. “Condom?”

“Fuck it. If you give me the clap, I’ll kick your ass.”

”Yeah, fair deal,” he muttered, grabbing his cock and pushing up into her.

The sensation of her body shifting and stretching to let him inside went straight up her spine. “Oh, Daddy,” she breathed without thinking.

“That is,” he said, rolling his hips and moving his hand around to rub roughly at her clit, “That is something.”

“Mmm,” Scarlett said, leaning back so his thrusts hit her just right. “Am I your good girl, Daddy? Gonna give me a lollipop after you come all over me?”

Chris’s hips jerked. “I haaaate you,” he gritted between his teeth.

“You do not.” Scarlett felt herself grinning viciously. “You wanna cover me in come while I say, ‘Daddy, please, I’ll be good, I promise.’ ”

“Fuck.” Chris flipped her easily, because Scarlett knew it was coming.

She pulled his hand down to her cunt again and hissed, “I wanna come, Daddy. Make me come.”

He did, leaning down and dragging his beard over her tits until her body shook and squeezed, her voice caught in her throat as Chris fucked her through her orgasm.

“Come on,” he gasped, knowing her so well, “Let go.” She did, crying out and flooding the sheets as he hissed “yes” and finished inside of her.

Chris pulled out and immediately mashed his face into a pillow as Scarlett started snickering. “I swear to god,” his voice emerged from the pillow, “if I see this in a gossip column somewhere, I will find you and murder you in your sleep.”

Scarlett snickered harder. “Because you know your mom would email them and be like, ‘He would not disrespect a woman like that!’”

“Murder. Sleep. Murder,” Chris repeated.

She yawned and leaned over to press a kiss to his temple. “You know me better than that,” she said.

“I do.” The curve of his smile was the last thing Scarlett saw before she fell asleep.


End file.
